Can't think of a title yet
by Princess of the Phoenix
Summary: Okay I was pretty sure I was at school, so why did I wake up to two people calling me J9 and why are they saying they're my parents also why am I a 4 year old when I was 18 yesterday? Rate T because I'm paranoid.
1. prologue

This is my first try at a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic, so I would apreciate if you don't judge too harshly please I have a low self of steam.

Well I should probably do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did Tsuna would be a girl and paired with either Mukuro or Hibari.

"Hi" Talking

'Sup' Thoughts

Hey* Notes and or text messages

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

I dont know where I am.

Everythings so dark, i'm confused I remember getting up this morning than getting ready for school.

Wait, I hear hushed voices ones I dont recognize but for some reason I feel calm but who are they.

Something touched my arm I couldn't help but flinch in surprise but I couldn't open my eyes, they felt heavy.

"Experiment J9 seems to have respond to touch it shouldn't be long before she open her eyes" a deep but smooth voices said, its a male.

'James' a voice in my head said.

What? James is that his name? But nothing responded.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait till she opens them I want to see her eye color!" A cheerful yet serious voice replied to the male, it was a female this time and she had an accent I can't tell where i've heard an accent like that before.

'Aika' the voice said again.

Who are you? Why are you telling me this?... Nothing but silence.

I could start to feel my eyes flutter determined to see who in front over me my fingers started to twitch and my eyes started to open. When I opened them I shut them back do to the bright light.

"Look James she waking up!" The female, Aika, said.

"Yes I see, J9 can you see me?" The male, James, asked.

I opened my eyes again to see a man with reddish-brown hair black square glasses along with reddish-brown eyes. He had short shoulder length hair, he wore a lab coat with a long sleeved black turtle-neck shirt with beige khaki pants. He was about 7'1 and had a notepad along with a pen in hand, probably to record data. I should probably nod or something, so I did I nodded and he started to write on the notepad.

Aika looked happy and looked as if she was about to cry from joy. She had a weird hair color so I assumed it was dyed but she had a pale purple that alomst looked white and she had very bright green eyes her hair was cut in a bob cut but she had long bangs in the front that was being held back with two hairpins. She wore a lad coat as well but had a long sleeved dark blue turtle-neck shirt with a black skirt that reached past her knees but above her shoes and ankles. She saw me staring at her and quikly composed herself, after that she walked in front of me and said--

"Hello J9 my name is Aika and that James but you can call us Momma and Papa!" Aika said.

What?

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

AN: That it for the prologe im still thinking what to write for the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it and Iwould like to hear your thoughts on it. I also would like to ask if anyone can explain what a beta is and if I need one I could use the help. Thanks and bye everyone!

And if you guys have any suggestions for the title i'm open ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didnt know how to make chapter 2 so I was pressing alot of random buttons but I think I got it maybe I dont know.

Anyway here is chapter 2 I hope

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did Tsuna would not be clumsy.

"Hi" Talking

'Sup' Thoughts

Hey* Notes and or text messages

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

"Come on J9 I know you can do it!" Aika said in a baby voice.

I felt my left eye twitch at her voice. Why am I doing this I mean I get it walking is esential(sp?) an all, being unable to walk sucks especially if you feel pins and needles throughout your legs and feet. So i'm here holding on to a bar and trying to put one foot in front of the other. While i'm struggling over here James is recording on a camera and taking notes of my reaction, which is getting real annoying. Okay I can do this all I have to do is lift my foot and move forward... WHY IS IT SO HARD!

Alright lets try nudging my feet out, okay I slowly moving it further away from my body alright thats a good distance. Now lets do the other, just a little more, okay now I just have to let go of the bars, and... Shit, shit, shit, balance balance, damn it!

THUD!

"Oh are you alright J9!?" Aika said franticaly(sp?) as she waved her hands in my direction.

James being a dick that he is, is writing down what just happened. Oh if I could speak i'd be cursing a storm right now. Yeah that's the funniest thing I can't talk right now due to the fact the my voice box isn't really in tune with my body so I have to wait a week until I can speak.

Alright lets try this again, I got on my knees and started to push myself up my legs are wobbling so hard right now.

"Okay thats it J9 right foot, left foot, right foot left foot, baby steps J9 baby steps." Aika said in a low voice as I wobbled my way toward her.

"Almost there baby, come on" Aika said excitedly.

Almost come on legs don't fail me now so close to her... just a few... More... Steps... Yes! Finally! Thank god!

"Yay!" Aika said as she lifted me in her arms and spun around once. "You did it, you did it!" She yelled as she hugged me, I couldn't help but laugh in joy and relief.

"James come here, our baby took her first steps come on celebrate with us!" Aika said to James as he sighed with a smile and put the notpad down and walked toward us. "Good job kiddo" James said with a proud smile and I beamed back at him when he ruffled my hair.

'Yeah' I thought to myself. 'Maybe this wont be so bad'. As I rested my head against Aika's shoukder and closed my eyes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Yay! Second chapter if I posted this correctly. Hopefully.

Anyway I would love to hear your comments and if you have questions i'll try to answers and if you have suggestion I might make a one-shot with you guys ideas! If you want that is.

Bye bye from PotP!


End file.
